Kiss The Cook
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: read the summery inside to see. B/V read it for me? oh and r and r thanx this one took me a while


Kiss The Cook

By ArchAngelStar

AN: Okay, Okay. So the title isn't the best but I couldn't think of anything else. This one is yet another B/V. But this is a little different. In this one... don't kill me okay... Vegeta cooks, and does a good job. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I know HE CAN'T COOK WORTH CRAP! BUT THIS IS HOW I WANTED IT! oh yah *~blah blah blah~*= internal thoughts. Oh yah I've messed with the ages yet again, I do that sometimes. Trunks is 19 okay meaning Goten is 18.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta woke up with Bulma in his arms. He gently pulled his arm out from under her being careful not to wake her. Today was her birthday and he was going to do his best to be 'nice' to her. Like she was to him on his birthday. 

*~Even though I don't know why she was. It wasn't like I'm ever 'nice' to her. But today I will try to be, for a change~* Vegeta thought as he got out of bed gently and walked to the closet, pulling on a pair of jeans, and a tank-top. He pulled on a pair of black socks, and padded out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out an apron. He made a face but pulled it on anyway. The apron was white with black words that read 'Kiss The Cook', that's why Vegeta had made a face. If Bulma saw him in it she would defiantly kiss him. 

Even though he wouldn't like he would let her do anything today and he would do anything she wanted him to do. Meaning he wouldn't be training at all today. Vegeta walked over to the fridge and pulled out a thing of bacon, a carton of eggs, a bag off oranges, and a carton of milk. He would make his own breakfast after he took Bulma's hers. 

He smiled as he put all of this on the counter, *~Breakfast in bed. The nicest thing I can do for her in the morning~* He shuddered as he thought about what shewould make him do after breakfast. *~Most likely she'll make me go to one of those retched malls with that harpie of a mate of Kakkarto's~* He thought as he turned on the stove, and cracked two of the eggs into a pan, sitting this onto the stove. He walked over to the cubord, and pulled out the Coco Puffs. He pulled out a bowl, a big and a small plate, a cup, and a tray. He walked over to the stove and flipped over the eggs, careful not to break the yokes. He then got out the bread and put two slices into the toaster. He put the eggs, and bread away, before getting out the orange juice maker. He made a cup full of juice and then put the maker in the sink, and the rest of the oranges back in the fridge. He put the eggs on the big plate, and put it in the microwave. He put four or five pieces of bacon into the pan letting it sisal. The toast poopedout of the toaster, and he put it on the small plate. He buttered it and put it into the microwave with the eggs. He flipped over the bacon. Vegeta then poured the Coco Puffsinto the bowl with some milk. He put the rest of the milk, bacon, and Coco Puffs away. He took the plates out of the microwave and put it on the tray, which was sitting onthe table. He then put the bacon on the plate with the eggs. 

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and to the front door when he heard the mail fall onto the floor mat. He picked it up and walked back into the kitchen. He put Bulma's mail on the tray along with the cup of freshly squeezed orange juice. He then put some purple grapes onto the tray with the rest of the food, and picked the tray up. Forgetting that he had on the apron, he walked up the stairs. He walked to the door to Bulma's bedroom. He opened the door, walking in to the door he closed it gently with his hip. He walked over to Bulma's side of the bed and set the tray down on the bedside table.

Vegeta sat down on the bed next to Bulma, "Bulma... Bulma wake up... Come on babe wake up," Vegeta whispered running his fingers through her hair. Bulma stirred in her sleep and rolled over raching for Vegeta arm. Not finding it she opened her eyes slowly, looking at the alarm cloak on Vegeta's bedside table. She sat bolt up right. Vegeta chuckled and gently pushed her back down.

"I'm right here," Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear.

"But I have to make breakfast," Bulma said trying to get out of bed.

"No you don't. I'm made breakfast for you, and I'll make mine and that brat's after you're done with yours," Vegeta said letting her go and picking the tray up. She sat up and scooted back, Vegeta sat the tray down in front of her. He reached over her and picked his pillows up. Gently pulling her forward, Vegeta placed his pillows behind her. She kissed him, and picked up her fork. 

Vegeta walked over to Bulma closet and started to go through it looking for something he wanted her to wear. He decided on a light green, dress, that bearly went down past her midthighs. He put it on the foot of the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of socks, laying them on the foot of the bed with the rest of her outfit. He was about to get her out a pair of underwear and a bra when he heard a stangaled choking noise from the bed. 

He turned around to find Bulma beating on her chest, "Don't you even think about opening that drawer, Vegeta." She glared at him and he started to chuckle. He walked over to her, sat down next to her, and gently hit her on the back. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Okay I won't," Vegeta said standing up, and facing her his hands on his hips. Bulma's eyes widened and she smile, just then noticing the apron. But before she could pull him to her he faded out and was down in the kitchen.

*~*~*~*

Five hours later Vegeta, Bulma, Vidle; three months pregnet, Gohan, Trunks, Trunks' girlfriend, Goten, Goten's girlfriend, and ChiChi walked out of the mall. All laden, except Trunks, his girlfreind hadn't baught anything, Bulma, and Vidle, with shopping bags. As soon as Bulma had finished her breakfast she had called up most of the Z gang. Tein, and Lanch weren't home, Goku was, well dead, Yumcha was had plans with his wife to be, (AN: I can't spell that word,) Kirilon, and 18 had a doctor appointment, so they couldn't come, and Bulma didn't want Master Roshi around when she was waring a dress. 

Bulma and Vidle were talking about what to name the baby, when they heard a growl from behind them. They turned around to find Trunks laden with Bulma's bags. Ovousily Vegeta had dumped them on him when Bulma wasn't looking. Trunks didn't mind and it wasn't him that had growled. It was Vegeta.

Vegeta was surrounded by teenage girls all filtering with him. He had fallen back from the rest of them when he had given Trunks the bags, and was instantly surrounded by the girls. Bulma waited looking at them for a few seconds. Vegeta was trying to just walk away from them but it wasn't working. 

Bulma walked up behind one of them and tapped on the teen's shoulder. The teen looked at her and said "What? Oh you think he'd rather go out with you then with me? Ha, ya right. Go away ugly." At this Vegeta stopped. The group stopped with him. He took a step toward Bulma and the teen that had insulted her. The teen gulped and blushed, ovoisuly thinking that he had picked her. But behind her Bulma was smiling. Vegeta reached out with his left hand, over the teens shoulder making sure to let her see the ring on his finger, and grabbed Bulma's outstretched hand.

Bulma looked at the teen and said in a tart voice, "You see that purple haired teen over there? That our son. Vegeta here chose me 20 years ago. So don't try to take him." Vegeta smirked and walked past the dumbfounded teen.

"Baka, I could've taken care of that," Was Vegeta's reply. Bulma smirked that was as close to a thank you as she would get.

*~*~*~*

Bulma stepped out of the shower smiling. She may be a year older but that only meant that yet another year with Vegeta had passed. Bulma padded out of the bathroom, in a towel and humming to herself. She walked into her room and opened her huge closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She pulled them on andstarted to dry her hair. 

When her hair was dry Bulma put on a pair of silver earrings and picked up her brush. As she was brushing her hair she looked in the mirror to see Vegeta standing in the door way watching her, wairing the apron he had on that morning. But when she turned around she saw that he wasn't there. *~Man. Why did I have to pick the guy that hates showing feelings for me? Well other than in physical ways~* Bulma thought setting down her brush and walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black soaks and pulled them on. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs trying not to grin. Vegeta was cooking dinner for the first ever. *~I wonder what he's cooking~* Bulma thought as the smell of fried chicken, mashpatoes, corn, rice, chicken gravy, corn bread, beef ribs, and T-bone steaks assaulted her nose, making her mouth water. 

"A dinner fit for a king and his queen, is what he's making," Bulma said walking into the kitchen to find Vegeta pulling a spice cake out of the oven. Bulma smiled, spice cake was her favorite kind of cake. Vegeta sat the cake on the counter to cool and pulled off the oven mittens, he had on putting them on the counter. He turned to see Bulma standing in the doorway. He gulped, she had an evil look on her face.

*~This can't be good~* He thought looking at her. Bulma walked over to him and looked at the apron.

"You know I'll have to do what it says. You know that right?" Bulma said looking up at him. He glared at her and she smiled. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, pressing her knee into his thigh. He turned his head away from her and looked at her out of the corner off his eyes. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on his hips and growled gently. She didn't let him go though. She knew the sound, it was what he did when he didn't want the moment to end. He sounded like he was growling to someone who didn't hear every time they touched him. To Bulma he sounded as if he were purring. Bulma pulled away from him when Trunks walked into the room. He smiled and sat down at the table. He couldn't see what the apron said because his dad wasn't facing him.

Vegeta turned to the stove and started to stir the rice. He turned the burner off and took the rice off the burner. Trunks fell out of his chair when his dad turned around and placed the pan of rice on the table. Vegeta glared at him and went to get the rest of the food. He put the rest of dinner on the table and pulled the apron off throwing it down the laundry shoot. Vegeta pulled a chair out for Bulma and waited for her to sit down. When she did he pushed the chair in and sat down next to her. Trunks was about to reach for a steak Vegeta glared at him, and shook his head. 

"Let you mom get hers first," he said soft enough so she couldn't hear but Trunks could. Trunks pulled his hand back and the both of them watched Bulma tentatively. She smiled see what Vegeta had done and reached for a chicken breast. After she had gotten all that she wanted Vegeta and Trunks loaded their plates with the rest of the food and they all started to eat (the boys only starting to eat after Bulma had taken the first bite). 

After they had eaten, Vegeta and Bulma went to work on frosting the cake. After about five minutes, Bulma looked at the cake and then into the container of frosting. The cake had plenty of frosting but the cantainer was still half full. She smiled evilly and scooped out a fingerful of the milk chocolate frosting. She tapped Vegeta on the shoulder with the other hand and waited for him to look at her. When he did she smeared the frosting from the middle of his forehead, down his nose. And then put her finger on one of his cheek running her finger over his nose and acrossed his other cheek. His eyes widened when she did this. After she had finished painting his face she collapsed into a chair laughing her head off. 

When Vegeta had found himself again after she had sat down he picked up the frosting container and scooped a good amount out with his finger, he walked over to Bulma, the container still in his hand and tapped on her head with his middle finger, his forefinger covered in frosting. She looked up at him, and he smeared the frosting from right under her left eye, down her cheek, acrossed her chin and then back up her other cheek. He then scooped more out and ran his finger acrossed her forehead. She started to laugh at this and stood up. She licked the frosting off his cheeks and forehead. He pulled her hand up to his lips and sucked the frosting off her finger. She smiled and wiped the frosting off his nose. Letting him suck it from her fingers. 

Vegeta let her fingers drop out of his mouth as he bent down to kiss the frosting off her cheek. He kissed down her cheek to her chin and let his lips brush hers for a moment, before kissing up her other cheek. She'd had sticky cheeks and chin but at least she wouldn't look so funny. Vegeta brushed her bangs back and lapped the frosting off her forehead. Bulma tilted her head back and kissed Vegeta, reaching behind him and ran her hands down his back. Vegeta's arms slithered around her waist, his hands resting on her butt. 

After about a minute Bulma thought that in deed she needed air to survive. She pulled away from him and he lifted her up sitting her on the table. He pressed himself against her and pulled her into a strong hug. Being gentle. He laid his head on to hers and breathed in the scent of her hair. The scent was intoxicating, mingled in with the smell of her shampoo and contesherner, was her scent; that alone could intoxicate him; along with the smell of her need for him. Vegeta pulled her away far enough to kiss her on the lips, using the table to push his hips further up into hers. 

Just as Vegeta rid Bulma of her shirt and bra, Trunks walked into the room. He froze half way through the door, his eyes wide (AN: O.o heehee evil aren't I?). He gulped and began to sweat *~Uhh-Oo. Dad's gonna kill me~* Vegeta pulled away from Bulma, and looked over his shoulder at Trunks. She followed his gaze, only to see Trunks standing in the doorway, frozen in midstep. Bulma yelped and grabbed hold of Vegeta's shirt pulling him close enough to cover her chest. As Bulma hid behind Vegeta, he walk over to Trunks, pulling Bulma off the table. She grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to stay behind him. Vegeta glared at Trunks until the teen turned and ran out of the room. Bulma walked back over to the table and grabbed her bra and shirt slipping them back on.

"Lets eat desert then we'll go upstairs and finish Kay, Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked looking over at Vegeta. Vegeta growled not liking that she would always call him Veggie-chan. Bulma smiled and walked over to the com system in the wall and pressed the button.

"Trunks, desert's done. You can come and get some when you want. And we're not mad at you, it was owr fault not yours," Bulma said into the com, her voice reverberating off the walls in the hallways. Bulma cut the cake and put three pieces on two plates and one on another. Trunks walked in as Bulma put the plates down on the table. He smiled blushing and sat down, putting something on the table in front of his mom. His mom looked at the gift then up at Trunks. Smiling she reached to open it. When she had opened the long thin box she saw a silver necklace. 

"Aww you didn't have to get me anything Trunks," Bulma said pulling the necklace out of the case. It was a silver choker with a small chain from the main part of it.At the end of the chain was a red gem, about the size of the end of her pinkie. Vegeta reached into one of his pocket and pulled out a box about the size of a capsule.

Handing it to Bulma he said, "Don't open it in here."

"Why not?" Bulma asked looking down at the box. The thought of her opening it and blowing up scared her. She dismissed the thought knowing Vegeta wouldn't do that. 

"You can if you want to embarrass both me and you," Vegeta said finishing his cake. Vegeta snickered and got up from the table, dumping his plate into the sink. He walked out of the room, just bearly holding in a bout of evil laughter. What was in the box would probably not get him in trouble, but what was in side the thing in the box defiantly would. It had taken him forever to find her size. It was red and it would probably drain him of energy in one way or another. Vegeta walked upstairs to their room and laid down on the bed, fell asleep instantly. He knew if he didn't get sleep now he wouldn't beable to train at all the next day. Even if Bulma liked what he had gotten her for her birthday.

*~*~*~*

Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. It was the day after her birthday and she was laying on their bed in the gift he had given her. He bent down to kiss her but there was a small blink of light and her outfit changed. Now it was one of his longer shirts. One the she loved a lot. He straitened back up and looked her over. She still had on her bra, he could tell because of how meny times he had seen her with it and without it. He blinked a coupleof times and looked at her again. He had to do a double take when he looked at her belly. He thought he had been see things but now he saw quite clearly that she was with child. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over. She grabbed onto someone's arm and smiled clurlying closer to the person next to her. He walked around the bed wanting to know who was in the same bed with HIS mate.

When Vegeta got to the other side of bed he saw Yumcha, pulling Bulma into his arms, smiling. His eyes widened and he reached down andpulled Yumcha up really close to his face. He was about to yell at him and trow him threw the window when Yumcha put his arms around Vegeta's neck. Yumcha pulled Vegeta closer to him and kissed Vegeta.

Vegeta pushed the person who was kissing him away and sputtered. "Gah!" Was the only intelligent thing Vegeta could say.

"What the? What now you don't even like to kiss me?" Bulma asked standing by the bed in the long red silk dress that Vegeta had gotten her for her birthday. It had spegtti straps and the collar come down dangerously low to reviling all of her chest. It went all the way down to her ankles but had slits that ran all the way up to her hips. She had no shoes on but the site of her still made Vegeta started to sweat slightly. 

"No. It was that stupid dream. It's the same one I've been having for the last two to three weeks," Vegeta said sitting up and putting his face into his hands. She smiled and pushed him back down onto the bed. She sat down on his chest and bent down to kiss him. Only to find that she was laying on her back on the bed with him sitting over her. 

Vegeta settled down with his knees on eather side of her hips. He bent down and started to kiss her neck. He reached up and slipped the straps of her dressoff her shoulders. Her went down further kissing through her dress. He stoped to slide down the bed further. He bent back down and started to kiss her stomich. Half way down her stomich he rememberd the part in his dream when he had looked at her stomich and seen that she was prgnet. He stopped and sat up strait, looking down at her stomich. He gulpped and snifed at the air.

"What?" Bulma asked sitting up. Vegeta rolled off her. He got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a small wad of money from a box on the dresser. He walked over to the window and opened it. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, kay?" Vegeta said looking back at Bulma. Bulma looked at him with tears in her eyes. Vegeta walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I promise that I'll be back in a coulpel of minutes. I just have to go get something," he said, walking back over to the window and jumped out. 

Three minutes later Vegeta flew back through the window. Thankfuly Bulma hadn't it. He had a bag in his hand, which he threw on the bed. He walked back over to the dresser and put what was left of the money into the box where he had gotten it from. 

Bulma waked over to the bed and picked up the bag looking into it. She yelped and dropped it back onto the bed. 

"Why did you just go and buy a home pregnisy test!?" She cried looking at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why else? To see if I'm right. My instinkts told me to stop earlier and I just want to know if my instickts are right," he said walking over to the bed and floped down bearly making the bed move. Bulma rolled her eyes, picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom that was joined with their bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Five minutes later Bulma walked out of the bathroom holding the test, her hands shaking. Vegeta got up and walked over to her. Pulling her into a hug, he took the test out of her hands gently. He set his head on her head puting his arms around her back. He moved the hand with test in it so he could see the test. Vegeta dropped his hand and sighed.

"Sometimes I hate being right, but I guess this time isn't one of those times," He wispered and picked Bulma up. He walked over to the bed and layed down, with Bulma curled up in a ball on his chest. He felt a wetness on his chest and looked down to see Bulma was crying.

"What's wrong? Don't you want another child?" Vegeta asked sitting up and leting Bulma slide down on to his lap. 

"Yes... Yes, but... I wanted one but thought I wouldn't get one. Now I can't forget what you did when I told you I was pregnet with Trunks," Bulma said getting off his lap and walking over to the window.

Vegeta got off the bed and walked over to her, "That was before I knew that I.... I.... I never knew it would be so hard to say this, but that was bofore I knew I loved you," Vegeta wisperd, gulpping afterward. Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and picked her up again. He walked back over to the bed and layed back down on it. Bulma slid off his chest and curled up to his side, not wanting the moment to end.

"Heehee, now ya know, I can acuttly do what that apron said ya know," Bulma said kissing Vegeta's chin. He smirked and tilted her chin up far enough to kiss her on the lips. 

Bulma fell asleep in Vegeta's arms knowing the she would have seveal months with more time with Vegeta then she had ever had. Vegeta looked down at Bulma and smiled, absentmindedly drawing little circles on her stomich. *~I wonder what it is this time? Maybe it's the princess, I hope it is. If not then Trunks will have a little brother to boss around and help train. ~*Was Vegeta's last thought before following Bulma into a blissful state of sleep.

**END**


End file.
